In order to obtain sufficiently good atomization for certain applications, for example for the atomization of a liquid anesthetic in the nose or throat, a mouthpiece designed according to this principle is often given an outside diameter which is so much greater than the outer diameter of the tube that treatment as described above may be perceived as disagreeable.
Solutions are known in which a mouthpiece for the atomization of a liquid is integrated with the tube, so that the latter has the same diameter along its entire length. Since this means that the mouthpiece does not differ visually from the tube, the mouthpiece may, by mistake, be cut off when seeking to adapt the length of the tube to special requirements.
The use of intersecting flow passages in order to obtain an increased atomization effect in a liquid in a spray mouthpiece is already known from DE-A-1 625 235. In this the helical groove of the arrangement has the outer circumferential surface on a cylindrical part centrally located in a body supporting the mouthpiece nozzle. Owing to the fact that grooves are arranged in both directions and with equal pitch, these intersect at a number of points. This leads to the flows in the ducts, which are formed by the passage and the body supporting the mouthpiece nozzle, being atomized at the said points of intersection.